David White
|birth_place = Rayngarth, Viranthor |nationality = |party = Unionist Party |spouse = |children = |occupation = |alma_mater = |residence = |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} David White is a Viranthorian politician who has served as Federal Minister of Finance in the Viranthor Government since 2007. He is a member of the Unionist Party. Early Life and Education White was born in Rayngarth but grew up in Ralin. After completing his Secondary Final Exams (SFEs), White studied Economic History at Ralin State University from 1970 to 1975. During his period at Ralin State University, White was the Chairman of the RSU Student Union as well as the liberal Progressive Student’s Association. In 1975, White served as a representative on the board of the National Student’s Union. Professional Career From 1975 until 1982, White taught Economics at numerous state schools across the country before becoming a junior professor of Economic History at the Queen Margaret University in 1983. In 1987, White became a political advisor to the Education Minister Robert Baldry and subsequently, in 1989, chief political advisor to the then Finance Minister John Madden. Following the defeat of the Unionist Party in the 1991 Federal Election, White returned to teaching Economic History at the University of Esterdell where he become the Senior Professor in 1993. During his time at Esterdell, White also served on the International Board of Professors. Early Political Career White was selected as the Unionist candidate for West Coronation in 1995, barely two months before the next Federal Election. White managed to gain the seat from the Social Democrats with a majority of 4’561. Despite his victory, the Unionist Party failed to win an outright majority of seats in the Federal Assembly and remained in opposition. During this period, White served on the Assembly Finance Committee and the Assembly Communities Committee. Following Unionist Party’s third consecutive electoral defeat in 1999, White was promoted to Shadow Federal Minister of Education by then party leader Margaret Holden. When the Unionist Party won the 2003 Federal Election and entered into coalition with the Alliance of Free Liberals (AFL), White retained his education portfolio under which a number of reforms were pursued; the most notable of these was the creation of five new universities. He continued as Federal Minister for Education after the subsequent Unionist victory at the 2007 Federal Election. Federal Minister for Finance Following the death of the then Federal Minister for Finance, Michael Foster, in 2009, White was appointed as his successor by Chancellor Holden. White has been recognised as the mastermind behind the Viranthorian government’s economic doctrine, focusing on proactive measures against unemployment. During his five and a half year period in office, unemployment has fallen by 2.6% and now stands at 3.1%. Economic growth has also improved, averaging around 3.7% per annum, compared to 2.9% under his predecessor. White has signalled in recent months that he intends to stand down from his position as both Finance Minister and as Federal Representative at the next election, indicating that he intends to spend more time with his family. Personal Life White is married to Harriet White (nee Lord), with whom he has three children; he also has five grandchildren. He lives with his family just north of Cape Coronation. White was invited in 2013 to serve as Chancellor of the University of Esterdell, a position he refused.